hoods
by deadlyviolet123
Summary: well, have you ever heard of a hood? well let me tell you, Mai, can cause serious problems if the SPR find out, especially since she know's the rules and this case, might break the rules a little than expected... ( I know im horrible at summaries X.x)
1. intro

zebra (me): hello dear readers!

thorn (deadlyrose123): dont scare them away - glares-

me: i wouldnt dare scare them away, right fluffy?- petting a kitten -

sis: -rolls eyes- well hope you can bear with what ever she is writing, and i give FULL PERMISSION for someone to try and kill her...- gets up and walks away -

me: hay! not nice! she is just kidding people , so dont! now **IDK** IF THEIR IS A ANIME OR MAGA OR GAME on elements and all that so its a story press, if their is one please tell me, and ill be more and happy to change it ;) now...**ON WITH THE STORY! MUAHAAHHAHA**

****sis: see what i ment? anyway this is just a intro, not the story so dont worry, not the first chap just the intro...**NOW BEGAN!**

**** INTRO:

Hoods are elements of all sorts, but they come with a price. They never die (like normal people -humans -), and places their life in their twins or triplets hands. The elements are:

Death, Life, Magic, Time, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Wind, Lightning, Animal, and Ice.

You will never know who is a hood, and who is normal like you. It could be your mother, father, best friend, or even your neighbor! But, their are rules to being a hood, and their deadly to.

1: Never tell someone your a hood,

2: dont turn on your sister or brothers

3: stand clear of the council, if you can

4: dont get mixed up with the humans if you can help it

and

5: kill anyone who can oppose a threat to hoods.

So, let me tell you my life on being a hood.

Me:so was the intro okay? My sis gave me special permission to write one of her stories and put it on fan fiction, but of course, if i change it up a bit, and not copy it word for word, so i didnt.

Sis: ok, you can continue writing from that ONE story, okay?

Me: yay! okay people please review !

Sis: A honest one, and thank's for reading the intro


	2. Mai and May getting to town

Me: yay people liked the intro X)

sis: im surprise you didn't scare them away o.O

me: meanie!

sis: well, my sister **DOESN'T OWN GHOST** **HUNT**** or the ****SONG** ~!(lucky them) or else she would have created so many idea's we wouldn't know what the fuck to do with them!

me: yup ^-^ and she would have already half of the 5th season?

sis: No! 6TH!get it right or get out!

me: meanie!anyway the 6th season already written out =I

sis: NOW ON WITH TE STORY ! lol

Mai's prov : (im gonna stay on Mai's prov, and kinda do a story bases on school/work ,okay?)

"I'm gonna be late! Why didnt you wake me up May?!" I yelled at my twin sister watching t.v.

"Because, your on winter break, and that Narcissus of a boss is gonna let you have a winter break weather he likes it or not!" Yelled my look alike sister. "Also, i called you in saying you gonna be out of town to, since after all, we have to go back to the town to help out those investigators with all the ghost problems as well! and your not bailing out on me on the last minute!" She yelled as a reminder of that we have to go back since we are for some reason allowing them to use our house as a base, and a place to stay. "Free loaders..." I muttered as walked to my room to get everything, since after we got the message from Zero and Rin saying that their are some people coming to take care of the "problems" in the town and needed our help to keep them out of trouble, which only caused me and May to laugh our hearts out.

"I'm all packed, and ready to go May, are you?"I yelled from my room in the medium house that could fit 7 people , not including them, and had about 2-3 bathrooms, a small backyard, and a medium front yard." Yea, im ready, just waiting on you"The girl behind me said which a light blue duffle bag on her shoulder and a green key ring in her hands to the house, and the cars that are in the garage. I got my purple duffle bag and threw it over my shoulder and walked with May out side. It was freezing compared to yesterday which was warm and sunny, and though about my choice in cloths.

A purple shirt with a blooming flower on it, with grayish blackish sleeves , with a dark pair of blue jeans with a pair of black high top sneakers, and May was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, with dark pants with black Victorian boots on, and had her long hair in a dark blue rubber band. I have to admit it, we might be freezing, but we looked hot.( the only way to tell them apart is their hair length) We got into our indigo Dodge Viper, since we couldn't decide blue or purple, so we got a mix, Indigo.

We put the duffle bags in the trunk and road off. It around 3 hours before we got to a dead in to were the town is hidden behind. We both looked at each other and grinned and snapped our fingers at the same time and a new path opened up. "It's fun having powers sometimes, but really hard not to loose control ..." Said a sad and happy May and I nodded and drove on" Why did we take the long/short cut way again?" I asked her now turning away from the view of the road since I was driving. Yea that's right 'I' was driving! I got my drivers license last year for my 18th birthday. " I dont know, your the one driving, you tell me." She said smirking and popped in a CD from the song we both knew by heart "Off with her head" The song we both loved when we first heard it around the age of 15 and other other songs "Icon of Hire " song, they always song along with the songs.

( Mai is normal , and may is _like this, and both _is this  okay)

" I'm lucky if i ever see the light of day again,

_my skin is choking me my feeble walls are closing in, this cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me,_

they told me this so i wouldn't know the would be this easy,

how long until it starts to do me in? I cant give out why im not breathing in, I know they'll come with what i owned, guilty as charge!

_my enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds _despite all my plea's is Death

_don't let go cause i don't wanna be this i don't wanna be this _death is mine know don't let go , don't let go save you own cause _i don't wanna be this i don't wanna be this _death is mine i know don't let go, don't let go SAVIOR...

_Your way of life always showed what a fool i am, it serves the purpose of confirming i remain condemn ,_ and ill only linger on the edge unless you hear me! how long till it starts to do me in? i cant give out what im not breathing in. i know they'll come with what i own, guilty as charge!

_my enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds _despite all my plea's is Death

_don't let go cause i don't wanna be this i don't wanna be this _death is mine know don't let go , don't let go save you own cause _i don't wanna be this i don't wanna be this _death is mine i know don't let go, don't let go SAVIOR...

_my enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds _despite all my plea's is Death

don't let go cause i don't wanna be this i don't wanna be this_ death is mine know_ don't let go , don't let go save you own cause _i don't wanna be this i don't wanna be this _death is mine i know don't let go, don't let go  _save you own!_ ( **_again i don't own the song_**)

We busted out laughing and high fived each other since we got though the entire song without messing up. The next song came up "Make a Move" By the same band and we loved that song more than the one before, but we didn't sing along this time, since we had to watch the road for the cross in it and once the song finish we finally found the cross and took a sharp left to the last road in the cross ( their are 8 crosses to different towns ) and once we got into our normal road to the town the song "What Have you Done Now" By "Within Temptations " and we listen to it till we got to the gates and when the guards seen us the started to rush to open the gates but one guard who stayed and watched us "Miss Meme, Miss Bay-bay what brings you both her today?" Said the guard who probily didn't catch the Memo, not to EVER call us that for the next few weeks.

"Oh, you know, about to kill this Guard who didn't catch the memo, never to call us by those names for the next few weeks, since after all, the other guards seemed to have gotten the memo"I said jokingly but he took it serious and bursted out running for his life and me and May looked at each other and sighed "Hurry up and open the DAMN GATES!" May said getting inpatient and the gate opened once the words left her mouth and I pushed the gas petal "hmm, its nice to be home, isn't it bay-bay?I mean its so much warmer than it is out their!" I asked and she laughed and nodded "YUP! you got that right Meme!" I could tell it was gonna be a interesting few weeks, after all, this town isn't like normal towns, and isn't very safe either but of course since when was any of the 8 towns safe ?

Me: wow, sis, you got one hell of a a good story but so DAMN HARD TO CHANGE!

Sis: I know , that's why i said you had to change the story a little bit if you wanted to post my stories up! -grins - also, **My sis doesn't own any of the music, or the characters or GHOST** HUNT!

Me:I THINK THEY GET THE POINT...review! =D


	3. oh snap

Me: hello!

Sis:hi...hay Zebra...where is Bling and Blair?

Me: out raiding the blueberry and green apple Stan, why?

Sis: no reason...and THEY DIDN'T BRING ME ALONG?!SHIT! **SIS DOES NOT OWN GHOST****HUNT!** now move! their giving me a freaking apple!- runs out -

Me: o.O on with the chap...

Mai's prov:

"Zero where the hell are you?!" I yelled looking for the silver haired teen ."Up here Meme!" I heard a goofy voice which I knew it belongs to the one and only..."ZERO! Jeez get down from their or your gonna break your neck when you fall!" I said to the teen who was sitting on a high branch of May's orange tree. "Who is suppose to be greeting and showing the guest around?"I asked getting to the point and he looked like he was thinking but knowing him he probily wasn't then he smirked "How about Bay-bay?she knows most of the town like the back of her hand, and she knows all the safe placed they can go without getting killed by some of the locals, and also show them the hunting places and the routs to the house encase the road is blocked off, you know?" I thought about it for a second then nodded and walked away but before I step out of the green house I yelled "And you better have the green house and backyard clean before May leaves to get them, alright? See ya!" I said waving a peace sign to him and walking out back to the house.

"So, who did he say was gonna go greet them?" A curious Rin said as she jumped on my back and I just sighed "He said May-Chan was gonna go greet them and show them around, alright?" Rin nodded and got off me and went back to cleaning the guest room "He said around 7 or 8 guest right ?" I though and nodded yes to her and went to go back to cleaning the house while May-Chan want back to cleaning out the room they were gonna be using as a base.

Rin and Zero both have silver hair and silver eyes, but Rin is tan while Zero is pale, and the both wear black , and Zero is immature and carefree, and easy to get along with and always get in trouble and just goes with the flow with everything else, while Rin is mature and immature, and doesn't get in trouble but do act childish at times when she wanna be, and gets along easily if you don't yell at her.

( Rin wheres a black dress with white leggings and black Victorian boots, and Zero wears a black shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoe's ) (Okay people my Zero is a tiny bit like the Zero off vampire knight but vampire knight Zero doesn't have silver eyes, only yellow eyes, and my Zero is immature and easy going while the Zero on vampire knight inst and my Zero does NOT have that tattoo on his neck like the Zero on Vampire knight! their 2 different Zero's okay? they may look a tiny bit alike but no their not the same!)

"Aw, look its a picture of the gang from when we were little!"Rin yelled out to us when she spotted the picture of me,May,Rose,Violet,Josh,Jake,Jack,Her, and Zero all in a big group for me and May's 5th birthday. I had my arms crossed with an emotionless face while May was looking as cheerful and happy, and we still had our purple and blue highlights then, but know they faded and we just got normal chocolate brown hair. "I miss my purple highlights." I said and smirked at the memory of the party and being dragged out of the house to the park for the surprise party. "I miss my blue highlights to, and i'm going now, see ya!" Said May as she walked out of the house and Zero walked in at the same time as the door shut and he smiled "We all done now!Lets celebrate by messing everything up again!" He said and me and Rin both threw a chair at him and he was lucky to have dodged them "I WAS KIDDING!" He yelled at up and we all bursted out laughing.

May's prov:

I wounder who is gonna be staying at our house...Such a big mystery! I sighed as i reached the gates an waited for the people to arrive and the guards as far away from me as possible. After 5 minutes I was about to leave when I spotted 2 familiar vehicles driving up, one black one and one red one...This cannot be happening...I moved to hide behind the tree's and waited when the black van pulled up I saw him...The Narcissus my sister worked for and who I switched places with every now and then and worked for sometimes when she wasn't able to make it and had something important to do so I would always do something to my hair so it would look shorter and made myself look just like her, and I could never really see what my sister liked in that boy, I mean, their isn't anything!

"Excuse me, outsides are not allowed beyond this gate unless given permission by the council or you are accompanied by someone that is from inside the gates, do you have either one sire?"One guard asked who was Jamie and I smirked since I knew who he was talking to."We are from the SPR, we were told someone would be here to let us in."Lin's voice was heard and I knew this is some trick and it was real.

"Their with me Jamie so let them in or ill slit your throat like my sis did your brothers when he pissed her off!"I said coming out from behind the tree's and I could feel the stares from everyone inside the car and van and a name was yelled out "MAI!?"i looked at the red head Miko and and stared at her blankly and innocent like so they wouldn't suspect anything" I'm sorry, my sister name is Mai, but im May, not Mai...wrong twin..."I then looked at Jamie who was frozen in place "Bay-Bay, how long have you be-be-been their?!" He stammered and looks like someone else didn't get the memo and I wasn't in a good mode so I walked over to him real slowly, garbed the collar of his shirt brought him down to me and whispered to him " Open the damn gates and let them through and I might let you live, and also tell everyone not to say mine or Mai's other name alright? Cause if someone say's those names one more time, Their head will be in a tree without the body , and the body will be feed to lions, understand?" I moved back from him and smiled innocently and walked to the van and faced Lin "Sorry for the delay, you and the rest of the group is staying at mine and my sisters house, and Zero and Rin will explain everything, but for now, im your guide around the town, okay?But for now follow me and I will get you to the house in no problem!"As soon as I finished my sentence she gates opened and I walked right in and the cars following behind and I walked strait to the house.

Mai's prov:

"It's been 30 minutes think they should have been here by now..." Rin said upside down on the couch and I just sighed, and after 5 more minutes the door opened with the "STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT DAMN PURSE YOU OLD HAG! and a smack can be heard all the way to the living room ,and I knew...It was them...

Me: Oh snap ! lol

Sis: I know whats gonna happen! I know whats gonna happen! I know -

Me: okay i think you had way to much ice cream!

Sis: but- but- No I havnt miss unicorn!

Me: I knew it...please review wile i deal with her, thx! and WAIT WHERE DID YOU GET THE ICE CREAM!? AND HOW COME YOU DIDNT SHARE?!

Sis: ohhh, unicorn is angry, and Bling and Blair gave it to me and locked me in a closet and I was hungry so I ate it...

Me: ill get those to...review please so I can kill those to betrayers!


	4. what's wrong with Mai?

Me: Hello...

Sis: Hello...

Me: stop it and do the disclaimer will ya?

Sis: fine ...SIS DOES **NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANYTHING IN THIS OTHER THAN CHE OC PEOPLE AND THE PLOT** ^-^ THEIR~

Me: okay now on with the chap =I

Mai's prov:

" Crap, their here...where do I go?!" I thought in a rush and dashed to the backyard to the green house. Where is she going? Eh eh eh? is she dumping the guest on us!? No Fair!" Rin said without giving Zero a chance to talk and she dashed outside as well to drag me back inside.

Zero prov:

"Great...now what?" I asked to thin air. "Sis-Chan! Rin-Chan! Zero-Chan! where are you?" May's innocent voice came echoing off the halls of the house. "In the living room May! And stop acting innocent and tell me what you did wrong this time and how much its gonna coast me to get it fixed!" I yelled back to her and she came from behind a corner and jumped strait onto my back and made me loose my balance and made me fall strait onto the floor face first. "Zero-Chan where is Oni-San? I don't see her, and your the only one here, so tell me did you eat her?"She asked still acting all innocent till I realized why...Their here..."In the backyard, green house..."Was my only reply and she jumped strait off my back and ran strait to the backyard and I got up dusted myself off and looked at the boss..." Kazuya I presume ?"I said looking at the young teen with the midnight back hair and deep ocean blue eyes. "He nodded and I grinned "Good, I hate confusing people , so I try not as much as I can, and lets see how long it takes for my dear sister to drag Meme in...Or Mai? I don't remember if that applies to me not to call her that...Oh well! I give her 5 minutes before she comes in with May dragging the girl back inside. Should we wait for the owners or will you like to go over the case?" I asked looking strait at him. "I'll wait for the owners, then set up base and then go over the case." Was his only cold reply.

"Come on Mai!Let go of the tree!" Rin's voice was heard. Their is Rin..."Come on sis! Don't make me get the paintball g- omph!" the innocent voice of May was heard "Their is Bay-bay...2 more minutes...1 more minutes...and- " the door opened with May dragging Mai back in with in and stopped him before saying he was wrong" Im right!" I yelled but what shocked me was the people in the group was looking at the girl in May's and Rin's hands like they knew her.

Mai's prov:

"Meanies!I wanted to stay their for a little while!" I yelled at them and Rin just smirked at me while May was giving me the look saying "look beside you or behind you but don't freak!" and I knew they were staring at me since I could feel it..."Mai!?WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"Everyone in the SPR but the 2 men in black yelled at me and I had to cover my ears since in this town people like me cant stand being yelled at."Stop the damn yelling!Jeez I come back to my childhood town because of these to Baka's and Im getting yelled at from surprise and getting these stuiped massive bear hugs! Stop it damn it!"I exploded and got up and stormed to my room and a loud slam could be heard though the entire house.

May's prov:

"You shouldn't have yelled, people here in this town cant stand being yelled at or else they explode and you wont be around very much...I will try and go calm her down, but no promises, alright? Rin show them around while I go calm her down, alright?"I said and Rin nodded and I walked back up to to where my sisters room was and a soft click could be heard and a door close shut.

Rin prov:

"So wheres first ?" I asked looking at them. " The Base Rin-Chan..."Zero said and I nodded and walked to the room where May had cleaned for them. "This is the Base, hope its to your liking."I said asking calmly and the teen with black hair nodded and ordered the people to unload and start their job. "Rin, was that Mai Tayama right?If so then what is she doing here?" Naru asked me,I knew is nickname since Mai often talked about her work and how she and May switched places every now and then. "It was, and she is the owner of this house, I suppose your the people she works with, correct? I must say it must be a shock to see her explode and snap at you guy's but of course it was your guy's fault for yelling..."I said walking away from the base to the green house only to have the black haired teen follow. "So tell me about the hunting places Miss Rin."He said."Call me Rin and you'll have to wait..."I said when I heard a door open and slam shut and Mai and May walking down, and Mai didn't seemed like her normal self, upset ,and angry,while May came down cheerful and happy.

"So what did the physio killer say to you to make you come down all upset and pouty?"I asked jokingly but only to receive a evil glare saying "say anything to me and ill rip that head of yours off " and she walked to the backyard and I turned to the boy behind me only to see a shocked face and I grinned " You people never seen the real Mai have you? Cant blame her though I know why she hasn't told you anything about her...Go help your team, while I go track down that brother of mine so he can give you the details, alright?

Me: so whats wrong with Mai?

Sis: not telling you - grins -

Me: but your the one who wrote the story on paper i gotta no what is wrong with her!

Sis: please review and remember sis doesn't own ghost hunt, now bye!

Me: you didn't answer me~!


	5. hmmmmm

Me: OMG sis!

Sis: ...**SHE DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR THE STORY OR THE PLOT , I OWN THE PLOT AND ALL SHE ONLY OWNS THE CHANGES! NOW ON WITH THE CHAP!**

Me: but-!

Mai's prov:

'Grrr...I hate you, you know that May?!' I said from my Oak tree in the backyard and she was sitting on a branch below me and she looked up at me and smirked "But its true! If you keep scowling that, the lying Oliver Davis will never like you! And why does he hide his real name? I mean sure he is Oliver Davis and all, but still!"She said looking at me and im just scowling and just turns my head away from her so I don't look at her." Come on! You were so happy about coming back and now your like a pissed off cat that just got out of the bath! Jeez! Get back to normal will ya? And not the old you from when we were kids, the new you, the happy and kind twin we all know you as now, please?! Im suppose to be the bad ass twin and your stealing my title!"May yelled at me and I just sighed and nodded and I gave her a smile and May just clapped her hands ."Good girl! I get my tittle back! Now why don't we go back before Rin decide to come drag us back in?" May said and I thought about it for a second then nodded and jumped from the branch and landed safely on my feet and soon came May who landed right beside me , and we headed back to the house.

Rin's prov:

"Okay well since my brother is here, im gonna go drag the two back inside alright?" I said to the SPR and my brother who were sitting on the couch or standing up beside the couch or the door way and Zero and Naru nodded and I walked to the back door and opened it to come face to face with May."May!Mai! I was about to come get you to! Lucky you came in before I dragged you in!"I said happily they came in without a fight.

Mai's prov:

"I didn't feel like begging dragged in, so i came in willingly...For once...So what am I suppose to be doing again Zero? Keeping them out of trouble right? or showing them around?"I asked Zero looking at him and he laughed a little bit, "Your suppose to keep them out of trouble, and make sure they get to the location safely, alright?"He said and I nodded and walked to the stairs "When your ready to leave the house come get me, but no longer before that, understand Kazuya ?" I said to the teen before walking up the stairs to my room.

Zero's prov:

Excuse her, she is probily still angry since and who know's what May did to her that made her come inside willingly."I said nicely as possible before going into detail's about the case's , since after all, the only reason their taking 2 cases at one time is because of the payment I am willing to pay.

Me: that didn't explain why she is angry to well...

Sis: well, Dear sister you will have to wait 'n' see ^-^

Me: that's my thing!

Sis: to bad ^-^ please review and the reason will be explain probily in next chap!

Me: but this is my story! not yours! update yours!

Sis: well I cant since someone decided to steal my note book and hide it .'''

Me:oh...huh...REVIEW!SEE YA!- dissapears-

Sis: I knew it was you -.-' wait till I get my hands on you...


	6. finally the case

Me: I'm alive!

Sis: And lucky to be alive to...

Me: Meanie! But I no you love me ^-^

Sis:...Bling, Blair if you please?

Blair & Bling : Sure! Okay...**ZEBRA DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT, OR THE PLOT! ONLY THE CHANGES IN THE STORY!**

Me: Hay!

Sis: well its true...

Me: just start the story will ya? -.-'

Zero's prov:

"Okay! One of the hunting places if a church... You see, the ghost is a child, we can tell you that much, and the fact that it seems to like to play a twisted game of tag."I said looking to the chines man typing everything down, and waiting so he can type all of what I said before going on. "What do you mean by a ' twisted ' game of tag ?" The boy with the Australia accent named John right? " Well, when the ghost 'kidnaps ' you, your forced to place the twisted game of tag. You see, you have to find the base before the ghost finds you, and if the ghost tags you, your dead and the soul and body gets transported to the school, but that's the other case im will talk about after im done explaining this one." I said and the boy nodded. "Well you see, once you die and get transported you like dissapear from the world and people minds then, but you see certain people remember them because either they were their with that certain person or they had a special relationship with that pacific person, also some people that the tagger is a little girl, but others say its a little boy, they cant tell because of the cloth and how short the hair is, but of course the face and look of the child tells you its probily a girl."What does she look like ?" The man with brown hair and piercings said...They call him Bou-san or Monk? I don't remember either way.

She or He, has short blond hair piercing blue eyes, boy overalls and a blue shirt underneath, but their is of course blood stains on her/his head and chest, and maybe around they same height as the lady over their, , right? ( Okay people! IDK Miss. or Mrs, or Mr. so forgive me! Im gonna you Miss for not married people and Mrs and Mrs for married people so please don't yell at me for that!) I said giving the description of the child I have been told about.

"Then their is the other case, the school house." I said looking at Rin giving her the look saying she can leave if she wants to, since after all, the school can go to the deep pits of hell and burn and she wouldn't care, since she barely escaped that dreadful place, but of course she nodded no and stayed in her place and I nodded to her before looking back at Kazuya and sighing.

"If you enter the school house sometimes their will be a little Earth quack and the floor will claps from underneath you pacifically and you will fall into a new school. The same school, but its not the same...It's hard to explain but theirs so many spirits trapped their even normal people can see them and feel them, and their is about four ghost that don't believe their dead walks around the school and kills anyone they see, but of course the school is controlled by a certain spirit, and their are four different dimensions their. Their all different, none are the same exact copy as the others, and one of the four ghost are in each one dimension." I said again waiting for the man named Lin type and wait for questions.

"It doesn't sounds like its a problem if you burn down the school." The man in front of me said and I smirked since I knew what was about to come...3...2...1 -" You think we haven't tried to burn down the damn school?! Ha! I was one of the people to burn the damn thing It stood their during the fire like it wasn't being burnt! then after about 3 days we finally put the fire out and it didn't even leave a burn mark!"Rin and May both said in sync and same anger in their voice.

"Okay calm down you two, I know you both hate that place, especially you May since one of the ghost 'stole' you little weapon, and every second you get your always in that school trying to get it back." I said and May started to blush like crazy before she stormed off out of the house, probily to the school or her little hiding place. " I cant blame her Zero, after all they broke mine and then threw it aside like it was Christmas left overs! If I could I would have killed that ghost for touching it, then throwing it aside!" Rin said before walking outside and I just sighed. "Rin, May, Mai, Rose, Violet, and Josh's weapons been stole, or broken...All I know is they still got Mai's weapon. May's weapon, and Rose's weapon, I don't know about the others." I said . "Hang on, if their spirits then they wouldn't need weapons!" Ayako said. She I remember because she is the only one out of the group who gotten into the most fights along with that man, Ill call him Monk since It sounds allot professorially than Bou-san.

"Well, like I said, they don't know their ghost, so they use weapons, and im surprise none of you asked why we have weapons." I said and they looked at me with worried swimming in their eye's." don't worry! its not like we can stab you in the back or something !" I said laughing and they all seemed to be sighing in relief."Anyway, theirs so many bodies, and spirits taped their but you see, if the plugs for all the dimensions are put to peace then the school ghost will be set free and the kids memories will be released and everyone will remember them again...But as you can see no one seemed to have been able to find the stuff that helps unplug the dimensions haven't been found and that leaving the people trapped there." I said and the boss Kazuya was thinking before he said "We'll take both case's, and the church will be the first." But we need to get some full on answers on why Mai been acting wired, mostly more pissed off than her normal self." Ayako said and I sighed.

"That's the real Mai you seen..." I said before standing up and walking over to the picture with the entire group for Mai and May's birthday party with their mother Lucky. " Can you guess who is Mai and who is May?" And they all said "The twin with blue highlights." "Wrong, the one with purple highlights is Mai and the one with blue highlights is May." they all looked shocked but the two, Kazuya, and Lin."So your saying, that's our happy and cheerful Mai isn't really cheerful and happy?" Monk said and I nodded " She is never happy, its all and act. if you want a happy Mai, you'll have to meet the full normal her, not just half, but of course your not aloud to meet the full her...If your ready to leave to check out the places the third floor forth bedroom on the left is her room, alright?" I said before walking away to find my sister.

Me: hello!

Sis: wow...you were actually able to change the story up a bit.

Me: yup ^-^

Blair: please review!

Bling: happy new year!

Rose: umm happy 2013~!

Violet: hope you liked the chap!

Sis: please review and stop that you guy's! bye for now


	7. meeting the other Mai WAIT WHAT!

Me: Hello People!

Sis: Omg our cuz's moved in, and it's been a pain for a while.

Lobelia: Be quite! I have not been a pain!

Me: You both been a pain! Now stop your STUIPED WHINING!

both: ...she started it...

Me: I don't own anything other than the changed to Sis's story. Now on with the story before I explode on those to!

May's prov:

As I watched them make their way up to the 3rd floor I climbed a tree and looked into the window of the room me and Mai sometime shared. Mai was their sitting on the queen sized bed and reading on of her book's and I gotten a evil though in my mind.

I slowly opened the window not making a sound, and crawled in. I had to make it fast before the other people gotten here to get her. I slowly made my way over Mai without making a sound, cutting all thought's off so she wouldn't be able to see or here me. I also cuten my power off so she wouldn't feel energy from me. I slower gotten be the bed and with a pillow in one hand I tackled her only to have face plant onto the head bored. 'Ah! That was mean of you Mai-chan! I said rubbing my head where I head butted my head. 'Serves you right for trying to tackle me.' Mai said, well I though it was Mai till I turned around and noticed she had blue highlight, and I knew she wasn't Mai, but my once again overprotective, and violent sister Meme.

Groaning I sat up and glared at her. 'Care to explain why your awake Meme? Or are you going to make me guess?'I said, since I wasn't in a mode to have her around. 'It almost sound like you don't want me around!' She said grinning and I only sighed.'No it's just Mai's friends are gonna be here soon, and I wanted to attack Mai, not you.' I said getting up and turning the light on to look at Meme's bright brown eye's and noticed her hair grew a little within the few seconds when the light's turned on.

Mai prov (before May):

Sighing I slide down the door after I slammed it shut. I was so tired. I gotten up and grabbed one of my book's I was reading the other night, and started reading on the bed, my back turned to the window and after a few pages my vision became fuzzy and a voice ranged inside my head. 'Aww someone sleepy? Go to fucking sleep already!' Meme I though and next thing I knew I was in complete darkness.

Meme's prov:

I opened my eye's and I smirked as I felt a certain sister's present climbing up slowly up to the window my back is facing. I chuckled darkly as I felt her turn her thought's and power's off, and I knew what she was going to do. I pretended to read the book my other self was reading. Some book named 'Fallen' By Lauren Kate. It was pretty good, to say.

I moved faster than lightning out of the way of May when she jumped to try and tackle me, the book was put back into the bookcase and I stood their with my hands on my hip's,and smirking. 'Ah, that was mean Mai-chan!' My dear sister confused me for the other me. How sad. 'Serves you right for trying to tackle me.' I said, and she turned around ready to yell at me but then stopped when she saw me. Oh boy, she must be surprised. She sat up groaning and glared at me. 'Care to explain why why your awake Meme? Or are you going to make me guess?' she said which sounded bitterly to me, but who cares right? I decided to tease her. 'It almost sound like you don't want me around!' I said teasingly but she didn't seem to take it as a joke.

'No it's just Mai's friends are gonna be here soon, and I wanted to attack Mai, not you.'She said, and I knew it wasn't the full reason she was upset, but I didn't push it. May turned on the light and looked at me it was because she forgotten that my hair grow's ever time me and her switch back and forth.

I heard footstep's outside the door and I smirked. 'Show time, eh?'I said grinning.'Don't you dare.'May growled and I smirked. 'You really forgotten, im much much stronger than you May, and beside who is so important outside that she would growl at me for? Or was it for Mai?' I though a little. I smirked and opened my mouth and see seemed to realized what I was about to do and shot at me and covered my mouth and we began out little tackle game.

(outside the door with with SPR gang) No one's prov:

'What's going on in their!?' Bou-san said as he heard the crashing noises. They all seem to have heard it because they tried to open the door but it was locked, so Monk,Lin, and Naru was pounding on the door trying to get someone to open the door. 'After what seem like hour's someone came up.

'Jeez, what's with all the yelling and banging for?' Said a girl with orange hair and bright green eye's. She was supper pale, and was wearing a dark green dress that went to her knee's and black boot's with green lace's.'You gotten me before I was able to put my hair back in place, explain and FAST!' She said before she notice which door they were at then she sighed and muttered 'Never mind.' before speaking again this time clearly. 'Their probily fighting once again, Ill suggest you move.'She aid before opening the door up and came out two girl's. One was May and the other looked allot like the girl in the photo they seen a few minutes ago.

Naru's prov:

'NO!'May shouted when she was pinned down by the strange girl. The strange girl smirked before giving a victory smile and saying very slowly. 'I...Win. You...Lost.' and getting off of her and dusting the invisible dust off her before looking strait at me and smirking very evil like I didn't even like. 'Well, well,well, look what the cat dragged in.'The girl said before May tackled her and they rolled back into the room fighting one another.

'ENOUGH! Meme! May! STOP THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING NOW!' The girl with orange hair yelled and the two stop moving and turned to the girl and both yelled at same time. 'BLAZE!' and the girl with the blue highlights came and ran behind her and smirked. 'May attack me, and you told me if someone attack's me I could defend myself! So this is her fault!'She said pointing to May.

May prov:

'LIER! You were about to -' I cute myself off and motion over to the SPR gang and Blaze seem to have figured out what I meant before sighing. 'What do you guy's need?'I said after calming down and decided to let sis off the hook...For now...'We came up here to get Mai. Care to explain who they are?'Monk said and I sighed and Meme smirked and blurted out. 'What do you need me for?' Me and Blaze looked at her and if look's could kill, she would be dead twice, and if she noticed our gaze's she didn't seem to be fazed.

Meme's prov:

'What are you talking about? Your not Mia.' Monk said and I only smirked. ' Your so very wrong dear see, people randomly called me Meme chan around haven't you been listening? And beside..'I said grinning like a Chester cat.'Mai here has some secretes none of you know, but oh everyone in the town does, why if you went around the town with the real Mai, the people would call her Meme, or be scared shitless they wouldn't dare speak around her and try to escape before Mai makes hell break loose on town isn't the most...What's a word I can use...Safe?Innocent?Friendly? Eh somewhere along the line's, and will rip you to shreds with their secretes, and I don't like this town, and neither does the other me.'I said before skipping away a few feet before turning around and yell.'Come come, little pup, you can try and find me but you will never catch up!'And darted away and I could here May growl and and her soft footstep's not to far behind chasing after me. 'Oh how fun this is. I haven't been out in ear's and I get to hide from my big should be quite interesting.'I though before disappearing from the hall.

Me: soooo SORRY I haven't uploaded in a while so I wrote a long chap!

sis: well it's not your fault, after all someone decided to move in and it took a long time before anything was free.

Lobelia: you know Thorn you could have helped us move my stuff in, along with Caleb's!

sis: You didn't ask, so why bother? and beside, you gotten my room, so why should I be nice to you? I had to move room's because of you! (those two start bickering again)

Me: ugh! please review and now...SHUT UP YOU TWO BEFORE I RING YOUR NECK'S! -sigh's- rate and review please.


	8. Idk, you can name it XD

Me: Hello!

Bling: Yo!

Blair: HI!

Me: since sis and cuz can't get along their kicked out from the intro...for now.

(Background: ZEBRA! LET ME IN THE FREAKING HOUSE!)

Me: so, please blair, bling?

them:Sure!** ZEBRA DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT, AND ONLY THE CHANGES TO THE PLOT AND THAT'S BASICALLY IT.** Now on with the story.

Zebra: and excuse the potty mouth in this but Meme does have a bad mouth so bare with it.

* * *

Meme's prov:

Grinning I sat in my little hiding place. Thinking 'Well, now May...Having trouble are we? You will have trouble finding me, since you never seem look's here...Oh how sad the little game might end soon.'I though and laid my head against the wood. I was in the little hole in the wall,that lead to another hidden part of the house that me and Bay-Bay found while playing with a ghost friend of our's. Though she dissapeared shortly after playing our fifth game of hide and seek. 'How sad.'I though remember the friend we made.

'Where are you?'I said, remember the little ghost girl. Pale, with boy overall's, and a pale blue shirt underneath. She had short Blond hair that curved around her face, really pretty like. She had the most piercing pretty light blue eye's I have ever seen on anyone other than Snow, my adopted mother figure. Sure she had blood on her head/hair and on her clothes but she had the most happiest face and personality when she found out we could see her, that she showed us a few game's she had made up watching the other kid's. Well I think she is a girl at lest.

'Hide & Seek.' Was the game she named it after since the thought of it came from the game.

You see, a person had to hide all sort's of object's around and hide themselves after but before giving the list of item's to the seeker and the seeker would have to find all the object's within a certain amount of time, after then you have to find the hiding person. If you find the person before all the object's then the person get's to take the list from you and hide in a different spot. After you find the person you have to chase them before they get to base, they get to base they win the game.

It was really fun. She would often be the seeker and have the most trouble finding the object's and us then we did trying to find her, and she even showed us some interesting hiding places in the house we could hide, like the one im in now. But she dissapeared on day and never appeared again. 'But then again, I have been asleep for sometime now, So who know's where she is at.' I though and I heard a noise. I stayed still and dissapeared into the wood, and when light came though the wall, I knew sis had figured out by now this was one of the hiding place's I like to hide.

Disappearing in to the wood completely I reappeared in another part of the house where Rin and Zero was. 'SHIT!' I said when they saw me and tried to pounce on me but I dissapeared. Zero had his little chained sword's out and I knew since my weapon was gone I was no match bare hand without hurting the poor boy. 'Wait did I just think Zero was poor?! Im getting soft.'I though as I dissapeared again but this time in front of the people from before.

'Huh? Your...Not one of us?' I said curiosity all of a sudden when I finally seen them without having to run or keep my vision on someone else. 'Your...Human...Why the hell are normal people in my house?! Who in their right mind- Oh never mind.'I said though gritted teeth and I felt someone grab my arm and then...I saw red.

I flipped who ever grabbed my arm around and pinned the poor soul to the wall with her or his hands behind their back's.

'NARU!'I heard the human's scream and then when my vision came back I realized who I had pinned to the wall, and smirked.

'Well, well ,well. Isn't a boy like you suppose to be in England?'I said with a playful dangerous voice and he turned his head a little to look back at me. 'Well can't be helped I guess eh O-' I said but was cut off when I heard someone running up the stair's and then I let him go before cursing. 'Damn, not like im gonna burn the town down again. Why the hell are they so pissed that im a awake anyway?!'I said and fell though the floor's and reappeared outside.

'Might as well use the statues to my advantage, even though if I did then...Bloody Angle...OH WHO GIVES A FUCK ANYMORE!?' I said pissed off that they seem to not trust me to be awake after so long. I went strait into the 'Bloody Angle' and dissapeared. You see it was named Bloody Angle from me and May once when we found a switch that made the angle wing's move and cry was a place I often went to to hide from everyone when I was so mad. 'Well it's no different I guess.'I said loudly since no one could see or hear me in the statue as I looked around and sat down and took the little toy dog in my hands and clutched it before sighing. 'I remember you, Shine.'I said holding my favorite toy dog close to me, tightly and never letting go even when I heard people calling my name I only grinned and fell asleep, but not a slumber sleep but a real peaceful sleep.

Back with the SPR prov (Sorry since the people that do certain people's prov aren't here right now.(background: Thorn: ZEBRA! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW AND LET US IN!) I can't do normal 'who ever' prov so bear with it, thx! ^^')

'What was she talking about Naru?'Monk said looking at him, waiting for him to explain what Meme meant about Naru being England.

'Monk, do you really think I knew what that girl was talking about?'Naru said but then a girl appeared looking out of breath. She had shiny silver hair and dull grey eye's, and was around the same skin tone as Blaze. She was wearing the same thing as Blaze but light or dark grey instead, and her hair was down with a side pony tail on her left side of her head.

'Have...You...Seen...Meme!?'The girl said between breath's before straightening up. 'This is serious so don't lie. That girl can cause so much trouble when she is fully awake, but right now she is only half awake and so she is a full threat, so tell me have you?!'She said no longer out of breath and dead serious. 'Yes we did, but she fell though the floor before you ran up.'John said and the silver haired girl sighed.

'Great, she is in the backyard now. Name's Bling, if you see her anytime soon call, I gotta find her. See ya!'She said before going to the window behind us and opening it up and jumping out of it.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?!'Monk yelled running to the window with everyone else only to find her perfectly fine on her feet running around the yard looking in different places for the girl.

The girl before came running up. 'SIS?! Did you find her?' Blaze said looking for Bling but only saw the SPR. 'Blaze, can you answer something for us?' Naru said a little mad.

'Sure, what do you need to know?'Blaze said looking at us sitting in a blue chair beside a wooden table with a light purple vase with violet's, lilies,roses, and orchids in it.

'Who is Meme?' John asked and Blaze sighed.

'She is Mai true or should I say full, normal self. Meme, is the real Mai that had to be locked away for so long because of the power's she held's, and since Mai and Meme were one person they had to be split into too two different personalities and the one who had most power had to be put to sleep to make sure no one could fall victim to the power's Meme possessed.' Blaze said.

'How is she so dangerous?' Lin said and she sighed again.

'Her power can kill about 2 or 3 states if angered enough, and ending many lives. She already proved that when someone hurt May once, and she snapped and well...The town went down in ashes more than once that day.'Blaze said with sadness in her voice.'But you see, she doesn't know it. To her it's like a accident, that happened for no reason. But in reality it was because her anger gotten the best of her power's.'She said not telling more about it, to make sure she didn't break the law of the town about Hood's.

'Is she the only one?'Naru said this time and Blaze froze.

'No, she is not. Everyone here is like that .' Blaze said covering her eye's with her bangs before standing up. 'When Mai is back to normal Speak none of this to her. She doesn't need to be reminded of the past, or the monster asleep inside of her.'Blaze said and you could here the sadness and the threat to cry from the word 'Monster' knowing she is one too. 'Also, I would be very careful around her now that she is home. She will not hesitate to wake up again.'She said before running off leaving the SPR behind.

* * *

Me: wow... I changed the story! im so proud of myself! And if you caught the little thing about Meme's old friend then good that is gonna be useful soon after they change Meme back, and go to the church.

(Thorn and Lobelia are banging on the front door trying to get in).

both of them: LET US IN -

Thorn: Hang on, I found dad's ax...

Lobelia: not my fault, just remember it was Zebra's fault the door was broke.

Thorn: Fine by me.

Me: Crap! Please R&R while I go stop them from breaking the front and back door. And if you see any grammar error's plzz let me know so I can change it, thx!


End file.
